Rupture, malheureusement
by Whity crazy Rabbit
Summary: Harry, un mois après la bataille de poudlard, doit faire un choix, et il le fait. Il veut vivre, et ne veut plus avoir à porter quiconque à bout de bras, il en marre de ces serpentards. Et dans une courte lettre, il s'en explique avec l'homme qu'il a aimé.


D'_**Harry James Potter**_

A _**Poudlard, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore**_

A _**Draco Lucius Malefoy**_

Le _**1 Juin 1997**_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'oublier ? Et oublier tout ce qui m'est rattaché ?

Oui, nous avons vécu, des instants, magnifiques ensemble. Oui, ces moments, inoubliables, de notre vie, ne saurait être méprisés, et auront une place de choix dans l'étagère de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Mais le voilà le problème, Draco, entre nous. Tout ce qui nous réunis, ne dépasse pas la dimension d'une étagère. C'est carré, ça aurait pu être moche, c'était beau ça aurait pu être plein de fioritures et de décorations, plein de surplus, c'était simple ça aurait pu être vide, sans vie, être là pour faire beau sur un mur, mais le mur de notre vie, cette étagère-là, elle l'animait, le rendait beau, le colorait.

Notre histoire était comme un meuble, destinée à l'immobilité, la beauté mais le déclin et pour finir, un meuble qui sent le renfermé, le décrépis. Et je ne veux pas d'une vie comme ça.

Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu veux me rendre heureux, que tu PEUX me rendre heureux. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Que ce n'est plus possible.

Il y a un an, en refusant la main, et l'aide que je te tendais, tu m'as refusé tout entier, et je sais que quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur, je ne pourrais plus vivre, sans savoir cela. Sans savoir que l'homme qui m'as pris, que l'homme qui m'as aimé, que l'homme que j'ai aimé, à qui j'aurais confié ma vie, et en qui j'avais toute confiance à trahit cette confiance, éhontément. Consciemment.

Tu m'as affirmé que si tu ne l'as pas tué, c'est pour moi que tu l'as fait. C'est pour moi que tu as retardé sa mort, que tu savais inévitable. Mais je vais t'avouer une chose. Quitte à choisir, s'il fallait que Dumbledore meurt, j'aurais préféré que tu le tue, plutôt que Rogue ne l'ai fait.

Tu auras remarqué que j'ai mis 'Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore' en lieu et place de l'endroit d'où je t'écris. C'est normal. Je n'arriverais jamais à considérer ce bureau comme celui d'un autre que lui. Il sera toujours sien, quoi qu'il arrive, que son corps brûle et fonde et que dix générations passe après nous, si je suis toujours là, je dirais que c'est son bureau, son trône, et je n'en démordrais pas. Je ne reconnaîtrais par ailleurs jamais Rogue comme maître de cette école. Un traître tel que lui ne mériterait pas de s'asseoir à Sa place. Vois-tu Draco, lui, il avait de l'honneur, et du courage, ce que vous deux, vous n'avez pas. Vous vous cachez derrière les robes d'un monstre et ensuite vous pleurez dans les jupes du ministère, et c'est, à mes yeux, la plus grande lâcheté que de ne pas se battre pour ses idées.

Oui Draco, tu m'as bien lu, je sais que tu es un lâche. Et je ne le supporte pas. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, et ensuite, tu es revenu pleurer dans mes jupes, c'est la ma définition de la lâcheté.

Et oui, peut être en retira-tu une certaine satisfaction, mais te voir me courir ainsi après me fais souffrir, oui, souffrir, par ce que je regrette, mais que je sais que je regretterais un milliers de fois encore si je revenais vers toi.

Et puis, il y a Ginny. Tu la méprise, mais tu ne la connais pas, c'est une fille adorable. Elle est l'une des personnes auquel je tiens le plus, et puis, si au bout de quelques temps, je m'aperçois que je ne serais pas capable de l'aimer, je le lui dirais.

Voilà pourquoi plus rien ne nous rapproche, Draco, et considère que tous ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'existe plus, et si je refuse que nous nous haïssions comme nous l'avons fait pendant 5 ans, je ne peux pas redevenir la personne que tu as connu l'année dernière. Je ne peux plus.

Avec toutes mon affection,

Harry James Potter


End file.
